


Fall Like Cherry Blossoms

by iamshelbyclaire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blackwatch Crew, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel, Graphic Designer Hanzo, M/M, Meddling Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamshelbyclaire/pseuds/iamshelbyclaire
Summary: A short fic on how Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada meet.





	Fall Like Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is for McHanzo Day 2 || Alternate Universe! I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for reading!

The strong smell of coffee prickles the hairs in Jesse’s nostrils as he shoves in the back door of the cafe. Heavy boxes in his arms weigh him down more than the fatigue from too little sleep, and he merely grunts when a fresh cup of coffee is placed on the packages for him to balance. He sets to work unpacking the deliveries and turning on the different machines while Gabe and Genji work with the baked goods and the breakfasts for the regulars that will start flowing in as soon as they unlock the doors.

“Gabe, my brother will come in today to talk to you about the logo changes and the graphic design of the place, don’t forget.” Genji’s voice drags Jesse from his work-haze and he blinks as the cafe owner and his adoptive father just nods and gets back to work hoisting sweet cakes from the oven for the Japanese man to decorate. Jesse continues working and listening to Gabe hum absentmindedly, and when the time comes, he ties on his apron and unlocks the front door.

He’s in the middle of drying out some mugs when the front bell tinkles lightly to announce an arrival, but the absence of footsteps is the thing that makes Jesse glance up. Directly in front of him is one of the most beautiful men he’s seen in his entire life, and despite being embarrassed if he was forced to admit it, Jesse’s breath whisked out of him in a rush.

The visitor’s face was lined in neatly-trimmed facial hair, black as ink, and his cheekbones were sharp enough to kill a man. There was a flash of silver to indicate a piercing in the bridge of his nose, as well as rings through his earlobes. Dark eyes are framed by strong eyebrows that are cut up by a few scars, eyes that bore into Jesse’s soul.

Neither of them say anything until Genji comes through the back door and calls out to the stranger.

“Anija! You made it!”

“Of course I made it, Genji. I told you I would be here.”

“Let me go get Gabe; he’s just in the back! Jesse, make him a matcha latte, please!”

Jesse just nods mutely and forces his body away and to the counter to work on the drink order while Gabe comes up front and invites Genji’s brother into the office to discuss business. Genji comes to fetch the drink, and Jesse is left alone to tend to the few patrons and passerby that wander in, glad for the distraction from smoky, glittering eyes.

Genji returns to help with the morning rush and they work quickly together, sliding past and flowing perfectly in sync. It’s not until there’s only a few customers sitting down and taken care of that the younger man pipes up, his voice full of mirth.  
“I have never seen you speechless before, Jesse. Were you so shocked by human contact that Hanzo stole your words?” He’s smirking and his eyes glitter with mischief, knowing exactly why Jesse reacted that way, and knowing that his brother was clueless.

“Fuck off, Genji.” Jesse’s ears burn with embarrassment as he tries to avoid the conversation, but his eyes flick immediately to the direction of the older men.

“I am not stupid. I know that Hanzo is an attractive person. And by your reaction, you very well know it too. Just talk to him, introduce yourself. It could be good for both of you. You are very similar in many ways and I have truly been meaning to introduce you two.”

He’s completely ignored as soon as someone walks in the doors, even if it’s a regular with the simplest order they make. Time passes, and Genji and Jesse are closing up by the time Gabe and Hanzo reemerge from the office, the Latino man speaking quickly but quietly, Hanzo nodding respectfully. Jesse glances away and silently sets up to make a final drink, ears straining to hear parts of the conversation and maybe catch a bit of the Japanese man’s voice. He finishes the latte and takes a deep breath before turning and locking eyes with Hanzo, the man cutting off halfway through a sentence to Genji.

The younger man grins and darts off, distracting Gabe, who is narrowing his eyes at both of them, as Jesse walks up to Hanzo.

“Genji said they were your favorite, so here. A matcha tea latte for the road.”

Hanzo studies Jesse carefully before glancing down at the cup.

“There is a number on this.” Jesse nods and looks directly into Hanzo’s beautiful eyes.

“Just in case you would like to go on a date with me, because I sure would like to go on one with you.”

There’s a few moments of silence where they simply stare at each other dumbly, Jesse’s heart sinking lower and lower at Hanzo’s quietly contemplative look. His mouth slowly morphs into a soft smile, and Jesse relaxes instantly.

“I will definitely be in touch soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any desire for a continuation, let me know! <3


End file.
